gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam Wiki:Featured Quote/Archive
Kira Yamato (vote_count: +1) ValiantHeart 20:42, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Comments In my best opinion, Kira's determination makes sense to me, because if I have some extraordinary skills, I'd personally love to put them into good use and help people myself! (Gundam Professor 04:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC)) Setsuna F. Seiei(vote_count: +2) Comments This expression became Setsuna's trademark at various crucial moments throughout the Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series. As his fellow meister Lockon Stratos once stated, Gundam is a whole existence for Setsuna. Not only did Gundam (note: I am using the word as a broad term, as a whole that represents and embodies the eradication of war itself) save Setsuna when he was the young fighting Soran Ibrahim; but it also gave "someone who can do no more than fighting" a reason to do it. This expression has such a extent and impact, that Setsuna has been parodied multiple times saying it. I think that this quote expresses the essence of Mobile Suit Gundam 00's message in such a simple and beatiful way that it definitely deserves to be the featured quote. --Marcos Taracena 21:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Ramba Ral(vote_count: +1) Comments A well know quote from the original series, it was later reused in Gundam Seed Destiny by Heine Westenfluss. Definitely something Gundam fans should like. --ShutUpNavi 19:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC), with minor editing by Kira Yamato X10A , 00:12 October 12, 2011 (SGT) Domon Kashu(vote_count: +7) For *Support: Great choice for a quote. Cheesy, memorable, and spoken all throughout G Gundam. I hope it get’s put on the main page soon.--ShutUpNavi 19:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *A classic, great line that pretty much sums up G Gundam and why that series was great.Monty Prime 04:26, April 24, 2010 (UTC) *Over the top cheesy, and sums up the show quite wellGaeaman788 00:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *It should be a crime not to use this quote, it's one of many things in the dub that's so cheesy, it just makes G Gundam more awesome -The Phantom Impact 00:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Comments *Being more of a super robot show rather than a real robot show, it was a pretty new thing for Gundam, it didn't try to be logical or even realistic, infact they actually tried hard to throw that all away while still making it seem like Gundam and make it awesome, and they succeeded. As a G Gundam fan, this quote (atleast to me) tells me that aslong as you believe in yourself, you too can defy the laws of physics like Domon...Or do anything, that too. -The Phantom Impact 00:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Athrun Zala(vote_count: +6) --Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny: Final Plus ~ The Chosen Future For *Support: I like it.--ShutUpNavi 19:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Support: Simply enough, it speaks loud and clear. --Mishaxshia 20:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments In the history, as it is right now, people constantly have been trying destroy each other, and the Earth for their own personal agendas. So, it's no wonder that we should stop fighting and work together to protect and provide for a better world. --The Professional 23:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC)